The Partnership
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: When Brian tracks down Olivia's old partner Elliot to help Olivia catch up it's one big love triangle between Olivia and the 3 guys she cares about most she has to learn to put the past behind her and move on but is it always that easy? not sure if it'll be a one-shot yet you decide R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat up screaming and Brian put his hand on her shoulder "Liv it's OK" he said softly and she smiled weakly "was it Lewis?" he asked she shook her head "not this time" she sighed. Brian felt so helpless he couldn't understand how she felt he didn't know how scared and alone she actually felt. She got up and left the room "where you goin'?" he asked "checkin Noah I'll be back" but lately that was always her excuse Brian nodded he didn't want to say anything because Liv could get very defensive.

Olivia held the small baby in her hands she had a distraction at least from her thoughts, from her life. She gently put Noah back to sleep and laid on the couch tears seemed to just flow down her face. She fell into a deep sleep Brian went to the kitchen and noticed her lying there he felt so sad to see her like this but he knew she'd need time to recover so time is what he'd give.

He looked through some files and cases that she'd worked over the years she seemed to have worked lots with an Elliot Stabler so Brian decided that he should talk to Elliot about the whole recovery thing. He arrived at SVU making sure he got there before Olivia. "Who's Elliot anyway?" Brian continued "Oh he's Liv's old partner" Nick said and Brian tilted his head to the side "so when you say partner..." he trailed "friends" Nick answered although he didn't know anything about Elliot really himself.

Olivia woke with a start she was having another "Lewis episode" as she called it she looked around a bit confused of her surroundings at first but she suddenly came to. She headed to the bedroom and was surprised to see Brian had left. She sat in the silence nothing but a ticking clock. She heard her mothers voice then she heard herself crying she could picture it perfectly a sleepless night her mom high and her scared and alone. She heard Noah cry which brought her out of it.

She arrived to SVU late and slightly disorientated but she was crying and this she knew. "Liv are you OK?" Nick asked "I'm sorry" she kept saying Nick, was slightly confused but he had to help her. He brought her to the interrogation room. "Liv you need to snap out of this OK I'm gonna get you some water and then we'll talk OK" he said slowly Olivia didn't say a word she sat there and slowly started to realise where she was "Nick what happened?" she asked "Oh you blacked out a little" Nick said calmly but Olivia was panicking "I-I what'd I" she looked around and started breathing heavily. "Liv you're gonna be OK you just need to calm down" he said but he was worried she nodded calming down again. She looked him dead in the eye and hugged him holding him close "thanks" she whispered.

Brian and Elliot were talking and Elliot wasn't sure if he could face the past but he said he'd do anything for Liv and finally gave in. So when she got home Brian and Elliot were sitting there Nick was there to because he dropped her home it was a little awkward for the guys at first but it really lifted Olivia's spirits to see everyone she cares about in one room how'd that play out?

**should this be a oneshot I'm not sure what'd ya think oh and soz about other stories I will update it's just inspiration comes and goes lemme know :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey thanks for the reviews sorry I didn't explain for the story to make sense Brian can't know Elliot hope that clears things up. :) OK so on with the story **

They were all just stood there awkwardly until Nick broke the silence "so.. um... Elliot, Olivia long time no see" he said. Olivia smiled "hi" she muttered "hi" Elliot muttered back but it wasn't getting any less awkward. "what're you doing here?" Olivia asked and Elliot sighed "we're worried about you Liv" said Brian and she nodded "oh" she said almost in a whisper. "So anyway we just wanted to let you know you can talk to us whenever you need us" said Nick. "I need to talk to Elliot, **alone" **she said really stressing the word ALONE. Brian and Nick backed out awkwardly.

"It's been half an hour what could they be talking about this for soo long?" Brian asked pacing up and down, Nick shrugged "it's been awhile guess they have a lot to catch up on" Brian stared then heard the door close he ran to the sitting room "how'd it go" he asked quickly "good" Olivia answered Nick muttered something before leaving the apartment. Olivia went to bed and b=Brian hesitantly fallowed.

Brian found himself calming Olivia down again for the third time in the one week he just didn't understand. He wanted her to know that she could talk to him and trust him but he knew that's not the way she did things, Liv kept to herself and she liked it that way. But Brian had enough "Liv you know you can talk to me" he said "I..." she trailed not exactly sure how to finish "no I'm tired of pretending that everything's OK when we both know that it's not" he said. Olivia stared at him as if he was a different person "I'm fine" she said turning away from him but tears crept down her face she didn't know why she found it so hard to talk to Brian about that kind of thing, she didn't know she _could_ talk to Elliot about that kind of thing.

The next day Olivia was at SVU for 5:30a.m. exactly Finn was already there and so was Amanda. She was surprised to see Elliot there too. "Guess who's back" Finn said with a slight grin on his face. Olivia smiled "Elliot?" she asked pretending like it was a long shot. Elliot nodded and Olivia couldn't help but smile memories came flooding back but they weren't all good. She went to her office and shut the door she needed a break from all that drama. She wasn't fully sure why Elliot came back in fact she wasn't sure why he left in the first place. All she knew was that she was happy to have him back.

Another day, another case, another drama would it ever end? Olivia wondered and she knew very well the answer it'd only end if she quit and she was NOT quitting anytime soon, especially now work helped her get through another day, she wasn't even sure how she could live without SVU.

**soz it was short but I just had to update :) OK thoughts anyone if you don't like the idea of Brian not knowing Elliot cuz I've a feeling you don't I'll re-write it it'll be effort but I'm all for the readers hope you enjoyed! :)))**


End file.
